


Horizon

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Scandal in Belgravia Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: She had thought she was going to die...  

 
  This has probably been done a thousand times before, but here's my version. The Molly is implied, part of my headcanon (resistance is futile).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Air" prompt.

She had thought she was going to die. Had been quite sure of it, in fact. And then he had been there, recognizable only by the pale eyes, and his voice, that voice that somehow drew the disparate parts of the man (rude, callow, clever, reckless, egotistical, humane, wise)  into a truly formidable whole.

She had run, run for her life and had not looked back to see what havoc he’d wrought among her erstwhile captors, like some avenging angel of death.

He’d found her, and together they’d escaped, huddling in the back of a truck, bumping over unmade roads for something like two hours before they were brought to a house and secreted in a bedroom to await the dawn and a flight out of Pakistan.

It was a small room, and there was only one bed. And she owed him. Though, of course, it was not only that.

“I’m yours for tonight. If you want me.”

He had.

It had been a long time since she’d given herself to a man.

They were wakened in the pale light before dawn, by a pounding on the door and a gruff, “Five minutes!”

They blinked at each other. One moment more, cocooned in the warmth of the rough blankets. Time was running out, and there was only one more thing she could give him.

“You, my friend,” she said, quietly, deliberately, “are going to make some woman very happy one day.”

There had been an odd tremor in her voice. All to the good. She watched him take it all in.

He smiled, slow and crooked, his cheek still against the pillow, looking so pleased, so ruefully boyish it was all she could do not to ruffle his curls, pat his cheek. Kiss him once more. Absurdly, her heart gave a distinct twinge.

But... five minutes..

They rose, quickly dressed, and then were out the door. The vile truck was already running.

The air was like crystal. The horizon vast.

He turned to her, the ghost of that smile still on his lips, the cool eyes amused. “Time to go.”

 

~.~


End file.
